The present invention relates to a light steel ceiling rack and, more particularly to an improved structure of light steel ceiling rack, which has the connection between the first frame bar and the second frame bar cause a sense of beauty.
FIG. 1 illustrates the arrangement of a light steel ceiling rack according to the prior art. This design has drawbacks. After connection of the end plug strip 41 to the mounting hole 31 of, the first frame bar 3, a gap may exist between the end edge 421 of the flange 42 of the second frame bar 4 and the side edge 321 of the flange 32 of the first frame bar 3 due to inaccurate positioning or tolerance of size, thereby obstructing the sense of beauty and admitting light. Another drawback is the unstable connection between the end plug strip 41 and the mounting hole 31. Further, the base (body) 30 of the first frame bar 3 is formed of two plate members arranged in a stack, and the base (body) of the second frame bar 4 is also formed of two plate members arranged in stack. Both the first frame bar 3 and the second frame bar 4 have a low toughness, thereby lowering the structural strength.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a light steel ceiling rack that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a light steel ceiling rack, which has a high structural strength. It is another object of the present invention to provide a light steel ceiling rack, which eliminates the formation of a gap in between the first frame bar and the second frame bar after their connection, thereby causing a sense of beauty.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the light steel ceiling rack is formed of first frame bars and second frame bars. Each second frame bar has respective second horizontal top flanges terminating in beveled end edges for engaging into respective notches in the first frame bars, and respective first horizontal top flanges provided with end projections for stopping below respective first horizontal top flanges of the first frame bars upon insertion of end plug strips of the second frame bars into respective mounting holes of the first frame bars to enhance the connection and to prevent formation of a gap in the connection area between each first frame bar and each second frame bar.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the two elongated flat base plates of each of the first and second frame bars include a first elongated flat base plate and a second elongated flat base plate. The first elongated flat base plate comprises a plurality of raised portions. The second elongated flat base plate comprises a plurality of recessed portions respectively forced into engagement with the raised portions of the first elongated flat base plate of the respective second frame bar.